Seven Devils
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU. A detective unit attempts to solve a mystery.


**Seven Devils**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

A/N This was written for the QLFC. I actually really like the topic for this round, but I'm crazy busy, so I can't promise this story will make much sense. I apologize in advance. My fellow beater prompted me to write about Severus Snape, and I chose the following optional prompts: _1. "Don't lie!" 6. "She/He already told me."_

Summary: AU. A detective unit attempts to solve a mystery.

* * *

Detective Snape had been glaring at the computer screen all morning. Despite his lack of progress, he seemed determined to glean every bit of information he possibly could from the electronic case file.

Across from him, his partner, Evans, was rifling through a set of photographs with her lips pursed and her jaw clenched. After the sudden loss of her former partner, Alice Longbottom, Lily had been assigned to work with Snape.

Usually, she and Snape were pretty good friends, but as soon as their status changed from friends to partners, he'd started acting ridiculously odd. He was cold, and distant, and worst of all, he didn't seem interested in anything except staring at the case file.

Lily, on the other hand, was itching to start the _real_ investigation. They'd learned all they could from the files, and their next step was to investigate the scene of the supposed crime.

Lily angrily shuffled the photographs once again, then with an audible huff, she sat them aside and turned to her partner, "Sev, this is ridiculous."

Severus tensed, but, to her surprise, turned to face her, "What are you going on about now?"

"The investigation. We need to visit the scene, talk to witnesses, interview suspects...you've been studying the files for _weeks," _Lily answered, letting all of her pent up frustration soak into her words, "I know that you're still upset... but we've got to figure this out."

Snape was silent for a moment, then he turned off his computer monitor and stood up, "Very well. If you're so intent on rushing through things, let's get this over with."

Lily frowned. Severus never spoke to her like that.

"What the _Hell i_s wrong with you, Snape?" She demanded, quickly shrugging on her jacket as the two of them started toward the exit.

Severus didn't reply until the two of them were safely outside the building, "Don't play coy with me, Lily. _I know_."

"Know _what_?" Lily asked, genuinely confused by Snape's accusation.

He grit his teeth in a hard line, as if struggling with himself, and Lily couldn't help but stare as a vein throbbed in her partner's head, "_Don't lie!_ He already told me."

"Who? I have no idea what you're talking about," Lily snapped, "This is ridiculous. What's going on?"

Snape groaned, "You and Potter. You're...together."

Lily tried to hold her laughter in, but, unfortunately, she'd never been very adept at hiding her emotions, "That's a load of shit, Sev. You _know_ I hate Potter."

Severus still looked a little unsure, but Lily saw a small gleam of hope light up his eyes, "So you're not with him?"

Lily rolled her eyes and started toward their car, "Of course not. He's a prick. Where did you even hear that?"

Severus was smiling now, which Lily considered a good sign. He didn't even argue when she excitedly slipped into the driver's seat. Lily loved to drive (much to Snape's usual annoyance.)

"Black. He was going on about it to Lupin in the break room last week. I should have figured he was lying."

Lily carefully watched the rear-view mirror as she backed out of her parking spot, "To be fair, James did take me out for a coffee after what happened to Alice and Frank...but he ended up pissing me off."

"How'd he manage that?" Snape asked, his scowl slowly returning.

"The usual. So, I dumped the coffee on his head."

Severus's smile returned, this time wider than she'd ever seen it. Lily started to smile back, but when she caught Snape's eye he blushed and looked away.

The two partners spent the next few minutes in an almost awkward silence, until Lily cleared her throat, "So...what've you figured out about the case?"

Snape's face became stony, "Whoever attacked the Longbottoms was close to them. It was an inside job."

Lily nodded, "Of course. The torture they endured...it had to be personal." Lily shuddered. Neither Alice nor her husband had yet recovered from the brutal attack.

"Yes," Snape said, quietly, "but neither of them had any close relatives. Their only close friends are their coworkers."

Lily was so shocked she almost swerved off the road, "You're saying that..._one of us_ attacked Alice and Frank?"

"One of the detectives, yes. I have a few leads...but I have no proof. Just a hunch."

Lily took a moment to slowly pull the car off the road. She parked the car before asking, "Who?"

Severus sighed and ran a hand through his greasy hair, "You know how Potter and his lot are-"

"Wait a second," Lily jumped in, "You can't seriously be thinking that James did this? He's a bit of a bully...but he's _no_t a murderer. Whoever attacked the Longbottoms that night did so with the intent to torture and kill them...as painfully as possible. I can't see James doing that."

"I thought he was _Potter_? Since when did you start calling _James_?"

"Oh, can you two please stop with the pissing contest? This is serious. James didn't do it."

"I know," Severus snapped, "He's not who I was suspecting."

"Then who?" Lily asked.

"Black. He was the last known person to have seen Frank and Alice. He was close to them."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I don't believe it for a second. Black's not capable of that. He's loyal to a fault. Why would he attack a friend?"

Severus shrugged, "It's impossible to say for certain, but his family does have a history of mental illness and criminal activity."

Lily remained silent as she took in all the information, "I don't know...I just don't think Sirius did it. Maybe it was a set up? That's possible, right?"

"It's possible, but, in either case, there's still a traitor in our unit."

* * *

A/N I might continue this, if only to elaborate on mystery plot. Sorry for the rush...I was in a bit of hurry. Cheers!


End file.
